


It Was Inevitable

by Aj4668



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon until "I Do", F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, No Big Gay Freakouts, Not Rachel Friendly, Pinn - Freeform, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it would happen, someday anyway. It was a long time coming, really, even if no one else knew it.  It was inevitable, and they don't really care so much what the others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Instead of Rachel, Finn slept with Puck on the night of Mr. Schuester's non-wedding. Instead of freaking out or leaving the next morning, the boys decide to start a relationship with each other but what happens when a nosy Rachel and Kurt find out about it? Will they ruin Finn and Puck's budding romance or will the boys stick together?
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)!

They both knew it would happen, someday anyway. It was a long time coming, really, even if no one else knew it. It was inevitable.

They’ve been best friends since kindergarten, played football together since peewee leagues, traded girlfriends back and forth (no, not on purpose), sang in the Glee club together, and were almost fathers of the same baby (you had to be there).

So when Finn and Puck woke up in the same bed spooning each other, the morning after Mr. Schue’s wedding that wasn’t, the only real concerns for them were when could it happen again, and finding some food, likely in that order.

Finn was the big spoon, and when he realized that Puck was awake by the change in his breathing, he hugged him closer. Puck sighed happily, and said, “How ya doin’? Sleep okay? Hungry?”

Finn smiled. “I’m fine. I’m good, actually. Really hungry, though.” He grabbed Puck’s shoulder to roll him over, so Finn could look at him. “I told you last night that I wanted you, that I’ve wanted you for awhile. That hasn’t changed. I want you again now.”

“Yeah, dude, I know. You’re always hungry, and I can feel you wanting me. What do you want first? Me or food?”

“You.”

“Good answer.”

 

A little while later, as they got up to go shower, Puck said, “We’re meeting everyone for brunch. You freaking out about that? They’ll know.”

“How will they know? And I don’t care if they know. I love you, Puck.”

“Well, mainly they’ll know something because you have a bite mark on your neck, and like 8 people know we had the room together, including Rachel and Kurt.”

“Oh crap, Rachel’s so nosy. Kurt is, too, but he just wants me happy. Rachel’s nosy because it’s self-serving, and won’t stop. You saw her after the duet last night. She wouldn’t leave me alone, even though I wouldn’t kiss her because she’s shacking up with that Brody dude.”

“Well, what do you want to do? It’s your ex and your brother.”

“Wait, are you freaking out? I don’t care who knows, but I don’t want a big deal made of it, ya know?”

“Nope, I’m good. Sometimes things just look different in the morning, so I wanted to be sure. If Rachel starts on the 20 questions, we can talk to the others later. And I love you, too.”

Everyone had decided on IHOP the night before, since it was the only place most could agree on, and they had oatmeal and a fruit bowl Rachel would eat. They weren’t sure who was going, outside of themselves and Kurt, and probably Blaine. Finn is pretty sure they hooked up last night, too. Interesting non-wedding.

They were meeting at IHOP at 10:30, so at 10:15, Finn and Puck left their room. They went downstairs to leave their keys at the desk, and see if they needed to do anything, since Mr. Schue had paid for Finn’s room. As they turned away from the counter, Puck saw Kurt and Blaine walk towards them.

“Hey dudes, we were just heading out. You going to IHOP?” Puck asked.

“Good morning. Yes, we are on our way out, too. We are really… FINN HUDSON! Is that a hickey on your neck?” Kurt hissed the question.

“Geez, dude, why not let the people around the corner hear you, too?” Finn asked, and instinctually brought his hand up to cover the mark on the right side of his neck.

Blaine laughed. “Looks like we aren’t the only ones who got lucky, Kurt.”

“Blaine, I’m sure they don’t care about us. Finn, I didn’t know you were with Rachel last night.” He looked around the lobby with it's brass lamps and orange-patterned carpet. “Where is she?”

“Don’t know. Maybe she went back to her dads’ house?”

“What? Did you all have a fight? Is she okay? You let her leave in the middle of the night?” Kurt asked, incredulously.

"Dude, of course I wouldn't do that, but she didn't stay here last night, I don't think," Finn said.

Kurt paused, and then took a closer look at Finn and Puck. They were standing closer to each other than they usually do, and were leaning into each other.

“What is this? You all… You all were together!” He accused in a hiss.

Puck rolled his eyes, and said, “Yep, and if are you gonna keep hissing at us, maybe we could talk about this outside?”

Blaine nodded, and said, “Yeah, probably a good idea.”

They all walked out to the parking lot, and stopped by Finn’s truck. As Finn and Puck loaded their bags in, Kurt said, “What is this? Neither of you look like you’re freaking out.”

Finn said, “’Cause we aren’t, dude. We’re good. We’re together.”

Blaine grinned, and said, “Congrats, to you both. You know, this makes sense.”

“Thanks, man,” Puck said.

Kurt is silent, and looked at Finn for a long moment, collecting his thoughts.

“This isn’t going to be easy. Some people won’t be happy.”

“I don’t care about whoever those people are, even if ‘those people’ include Rachel. Kurt, I love him,” Finn said.

Finn looked at Puck, and they shared a moment, just looking at each other. Blaine sighed, and said, “Oh this is really sweet.”

Kurt sighed, too, but it’s a frustrated sigh. “Again, this isn’t going to be easy, but if it’s what you want, I’ve got your back.” He looked at Puck to make sure Puck knew he was included in the statement.

Finn said, “Thanks, little brother. Now can we go eat? We’re going to be late, and I’m starving!”

  

Of course, they were late, and the last ones to arrive at the IHOP. The rest of the group had already been seated, and were waiting for them so they could order.

Santana looked up, and said, “It’s about damned time. I’m hungover, and hungry. I’m working my way to hangry. Lumps, take a seat, and hurry… Is that a hickey? Who’s the unlucky woman?” She looked at Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn, and said, “Oh Finn, a hickey? That’s so tacky and distasteful. And wait. You turned me down last night, saying you didn’t want anything, and then you go and get a hickey? I’m so perturbed.”

Puck snorted. “Perturbed? Really?”

“Yes, Noah, perturbed. It means upset, or confused…”

“I know what it means. Just an interesting word choice, as usual.”

“Hardly the point. I’m concerned about Finn and his life choices. He’s clearly not well if he is turning me down and then picking up some floozy and having inappropriate relations.”

“Rachel, you are all shacked up with Plastic Man Brody in our apartment. Why are you even hitting on Finn?” Kurt asked.

“We are in an open, mature relationship, Kurt. You know this. We aren’t putting foolish labels or boundaries on this.”

“What I know is that there needs to be boundaries on his naked ass on my vintage kitchen chairs.”

Everyone laughed, and Blaine said, “Now there’s a mental image I won’t ever be able to unsee.”

The server arrived and took everyone’s order, and Puck and Finn silently gave thanks for a few minutes of no interrogations. While the others ordered, Puck noticed Santana and Quinn giving each other strange looks. Interesting. He filed that away for later. He was pretty sure something happened there.

After all of the pancakes, waffles, and yes, oatmeal, had been ordered, and the server left, Puck tried to change the subject.

“So when is everyone leaving? Anyone heard from Mr. Schue?”

“6 pm, and no. So Finn, naturally this may be awkward, since we were once betrothed, but I am very concerned for you,” Rachel said.

Quinn sighed, and felt the need to speak up. “I’m flying back on the red eye, and really, Rachel? So what if he had a one-night stand? And you don’t even know who it was. It doesn’t have to be someone bad. It could have been Tina.”

Tina said, “Hey, what? It wasn’t me! I was with, oh I went home.”

“Sure you did, TayTay,” Blaine said. “We know you weren’t with Mike last night. Everyone believes that.”

“Really?” Tina asked.

“No,” everyone said in unison, including Mike.

“At least he’s not gay and no VapoRub was involved. It wasn’t involved, was it?” Sam asked.

Mike spit out his orange juice. “Um, no. No VapoRub.”

Rachel tapped her coffee cup with her spoon. “People, please. Can we get back to the matter at hand, please? It is of some urgency.”

Puck groaned. “Oh give it a rest, Rach. Finn got him some. So what? You’re flying back to New York, and you’ll get you some. Tina and Mike got them some. I think Artie got him some.” He reaches across the table and high fives Artie.

“Yo, I won’t kiss and tell, but Betty’s sweet, man. Great night!”

“It matters because we don’t know who he was with, and she could have diseases, and I’m simply looking out for his physical and emotional well-being.”

Puck and Santana both snorted at that. 

Santana said, “Oh come on. Haven’t you been paying attention? Anyone can have diseases. We live in New York City, which has really high rates of [STIs](http://www.bustle.com/articles/108032-std-rates-in-nyc-rose-dramatically-after-funding-for-free-clinics-was-cut-plus-5-myths) and our age group has the highest rates of [infections like chlamydia](http://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/health/stds-chlamydia-hit-record-high-u-s-reports-cdc-article-1.2438773). Have you been vaccinated for HPV? Like, everyone has [that](http://www.cdc.gov/std/hpv/stats.htm). Have you and Plastic Man been tested? Do you use condoms?”

  


Puck sat back and gloated. Change of subject, indeed.

  


“What? This isn’t about Brody and me. This is about Finn. Oh wait. Quinn, was it you? It’s okay if it was. I won’t be mad.”

Santana and Quinn exchanged a glance, and Quinn shook her head. “No, it wasn’t me, and why would you be mad if it was? You have no claim on Finn anymore.”

“You have to admit, Quinn, we’ve always competed for Finn, and it would hurt your delicate ego if I won him again.”

“Rachel, are you still mentally in high school? It seems like everyone else has moved on except you.”

“Wait, I’m a prize? You all were competing? That’s weird,” Finn said. 

Santana narrowed her eyes and leaned over Puck to look at Finn’s neck. She realized the bite mark was in the shape of a heart, and it dawned on her who the biter was. She leaned back, gloats, and said, “Well, oh my god.”

Before she could reveal anymore, Puck said, “So Santana, where did you go last night? Did you hook up with anyone?”

Quinn’s eyes went big and panicked, and Puck was sorry he brought it up.

“Nah, just kidding. I saw you and Quinn heading up. Too bad, though. You were both looking hot last night.”

Quinn and Santana both realized he must know, and felt a wave of affection for him.

“Thanks, Puckerman, but you know I’m only for the ladies now,” Santana said.

“Where is our food?” Finn complained.

  


They all talked in small groups for a few minutes, getting caught up on each others lives. Finally, their food arrived.

  


As they started eating, Rachel started talking again.

“Okay, so genital warts and chlamydia aside…”

“Berry, cut the crap. We’re eating,” Santana said.

“Oh my god, really? During breakfast?” Sam asked.

“Rachel, I’m going to pray for you. I’ll ask the Lord to give you peace, sanity, boundaries, and the strength to let go,” Mercedes said. 

“I’ll add a brain-to-mouth filter to that list,” added Quinn.

“Rach, seriously, let me eat my pancakes and bacon in peace, okay? It’s none of your business. Be perturbed, disturbed, and concerned all you want. Just let me eat,” Finn begged.

“But this is so disconcerting, so discombobulating,” Rachel said.

“Do you even know what those words mean, Rachel? If you do, and really find that fact that Finn got a stupid hickey discombobulating, you are the one who is disturbed. It’s a hickey. Let it go,” Kurt said. “I’m not sure if you are actually concerned for him, or are just dying to know who he was with. I’m sure it’s the latter.”

“Oh like you don’t gossip, Kurt,” Rachel argued.

“Who said I didn’t?” Kurt replied. “I do, but when it’s crystal clear someone doesn’t want to talk about something, I drop it. I know how to let things go. Clearly, you need work on that one.”

“Well, I will admit to being curious, and having a touch of jealousy, but I AM concerned for his emotional and physical well-being. After the army debacle, and then the sad end to our epic relationship, he seems to be floundering.”

Finn threw his fork down on his plate, with a loud clanging sound that drew the attention of not only those at their own table, but people around them.

“Oh my god, shut up, Rachel! I’m not ‘floundering’. I’m fine. I’m not disco bob-whatever. I didn’t have a one-night stand with some ‘floozy’, and I’m not dumb enough to not use protection. My mom is a nurse, and Burt is my stepdad, remember? I matter, my partners matter…”

“… and something went down in that tent, so always be prepared,” everyone at the table said in unison.

“Oh my god, my dad will love this. It brings a tear to my eye,” Kurt laughed. 

“So yeah, I’m good, and my sexual activities are no longer any of your concern,” Finn said.

Rachel frowned, and for a second, everyone was hopeful that she was done.

“Oh my god, it was Marley? Oh please, tell me it wasn’t Marley. Finn, you are like her teacher, and that’s immoral, and a breach of etiquette, and just so gross.”

  


Hope gone.

  


Santana laughed. “Oh yeah, Marley seems like the type to just get all down and dirty with her teacher, for sure.” 

“And she’s pretty wrapped up in my brother, Rachel,” Puck said. “I don’t think it’s cool to imply that she’d cheat on him with her teacher. Give it a rest.”

“Dear God, please be with Rachel right now. Grant her boundaries, strength to let this cray-cray business go, and bestow upon her the inner peace that she obviously hasn’t yet found. Praise and amen,” Mercedes said, her hands folded and her eyes looking toward Heaven.

“Amen,” said Quinn.

“Very funny, Mercedes, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to use prayers and religion to insult others. I’m sure even your Bible espouses…” Rachel says.

“Who’s joking? Look, Rachel, you’ve gone over the line from sad into pathetic. Let it go. Poor Finn can’t even enjoy his breakfast.”

Rachel looked at Finn, who had indeed stopped eating. 

“I’m sorry, Finn. They’re right. You’re right. Whatever happens, I hope you’ll be…” She stopped and noticed Puck rubbing Finn’s back.

“Wait, why is Noah touching you like that?”

Kurt looked at Finn and Puck, his eyes questioning. Finn and Puck glanced at each other, then Kurt, and they both nodded.

“Seriously, Rach? You have to ask that question? It’s a heart-shaped hickey. Puck is rubbing – RUBBING - on Finn. All of the girls have alibis, so to speak. What else do you need to figure this out?” Kurt asked.

“It was NOAH?” Rachel shrieked?

“Well, duh,” Brittany said.

“Even Brittany knows? How is that fair?” Rachel asked.

“Rachel, I didn’t know,” Brittany said calmly. “But I watched them this morning. They were touching each other in sweet little ways, and kept looking at each other. I suspected it when I saw the heart shape, but when Puck started rubbing his back, I knew they were in love. It’s sweet dolphin love.”

“They aren’t in love. Puck doesn’t fall in love,” Rachel said.

“Yes, he does. He did with Finn. It’s not like Santana and Quinn, who hooked up last night. That was just curiosity and alcohol, and some loneliness. Though it was great, and they both enjoyed the sweet lady kisses, it was a one-time thing for them together,” Britt said, knowingly.

Quinn and San said nothing. Puck just laughed. 

“So Mike and Tina, Artie and Betty, San and Quinn, I’m guessing Sam and Britt, and Kurt and Blaine. Did anyone not get laid last night?”

“I didn’t, but you all know I’m waiting,” Mercedes said.

“I certainly didn’t”, Rachel said.

Kurt smirks. “Mr. Schue didn’t.” Everyone laughs.

“Poor bastard. The New Directions has the sexiest night ever, and it’s director doesn’t even get laid on his wedding night,” Puck says.

“Getting back on track here, Britt, that’s a very sweet thought, sort of, but Quinn isn’t gay, nor are Finn and Noah,” Rachel firmly stated, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

“Rachel,” Britt sighs. “Maybe they are bicorns or pan, but it’s not our place to label anyone, is it?”

“Brittany, you know what I mean. Finn and Noah don’t like guys that way,” Rachel said, condescendingly. 

“Well, they clearly like each other that way. They love each other. If you were their friend, you’d support them. If you don’t, it’s bullying, and it’s not acceptable.” Brittany crossed her arms, and nodded her head, as if to lay down the law.

“Yes, but why aren’t they having any big gay freak outs? They should both be freaking out, right?” Rachel tried to make another argument.

“Rachel, I know this is hard for you, though I don’t think I know why. You have Brody Plastic Man. Maybe you have been hoping to just keep him around until you and Finn get back together, or maybe you just want all the hot guys for yourself. Maybe your self-esteem depends on the hot quarterback-slash-Glee club co-captain longing for you for the rest of his lonely days while you chase your big dreams in New York. But Finn isn’t the quarterback anymore, or the co-captain of the Glee club. He’s a person, not a prize,” Brittany said, all very firmly, but quietly.

The table was quiet for a moment, while everyone took in Brittany's words.

  


“Daaamn. Anyone else feel like cheering?” Kurt asked, looking around at everyone.

“Shut up, Kurt,” Rachel said, glaring at him. 

“I feel like cheering,” Tina said.

“So do I,” Mike agreed. “Way to go, Britt.

“Britt, you are the unicorn, and the smartest one of all of us,” Santana said.

“I’m impressed, Britt. Great insight. I’m also a little afraid,” Quinn said.

Ha, you should be, Q,” Mercedes laughed.

Finn reached across the table and squeezed Britt’s hand. “Thanks, Britt. I really appreciate that.”

“You appreciate what, exactly? She just insulted me! I can’t believe any of this is happening. This is so dis…” Rachel was clearly upset.

“It’s what? Discombobulating? Disconcerting? Rachel, you’re just discombobulated because you know most of what she said is true,” Puck said. 

Rachel was quiet for a moment, then looked at Finn and Puck.

“Do you love him, Noah?” Rachel asked quietly.

“Yes, and he loves me. This is a good thing, and we’re happy. I swear.”

“You’ll take care of him, Noah?”

Puck sighed. Finn is fine, but Puck also realized Rachel thinks that she took care of Finn, that Finn was essentially helpless without her. Maybe there was some truth to that, who knows? Doesn’t really matter now, since he and Finn are equals, and partners.

“Yes, Rach, I’ll take care of his emotional and physical well-being, and he’ll do the same for me. We’ve been doing that for each other since kindergarten, really.”

He turned to look at Finn, as they both realized how true that was. Finn reached out and took Puck’s hand, and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“Wanky.” Santana couldn’t help herself.

Kurt laughed, and said, “Wow, blessings from Santana and Rachel. How’d that happen?”

“It was inevitable,” Finn said.


End file.
